


日久生情

by Goodbyecleo



Category: E-sports - Fandom
Genre: M/M, R18
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6808690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodbyecleo/pseuds/Goodbyecleo





	日久生情

小虎出了浴室，一看，无心只穿着件宽大T恤和内裤趴在床上刷微博，两条匀称的白腿一晃一晃的，看得小虎眼神一暗：见了鬼，我的体恤也能穿的这么骚。

走到床边一屁股坐下，一面擦着头发，一面不正经的开口：”这么欲求不满啊，穿成这样勾引我？“

无心翻了个白眼转过头反唇相讥：“早上在浴室打飞机的是谁？这么快就忘了？”

小虎有点意外，但却没有反驳，只是恶劣的打了一下他的屁股，“啪”的一声，无心呆滞了两秒费力扭过脖子，表情像是要杀了他：“你他妈有病吧，打我干嘛。”

小虎笑了笑扒下他的内裤又打了一巴掌，响声清脆，没有了那层布料的隔阂，那微秒的痛感让无心羞耻的连耳根子都红了，挣扎着要翻身去打小虎。

“这么争强好胜？！”小虎一手就把无心制住了，顺道把他的T恤一把撩到胸口。不理会他毫无意义的挣扎，一只手色情的从尾巴骨缓缓摸上颈椎，吻了吻肩膀的皮肤，长着薄茧的手指又顺着肩膀滑到了胸口，恶劣的扯了下乳头，无心发出声惊喘回头瞪了他一眼。小虎慢条斯理的继续往下摸，他的指腹在肚脐附近轻佻的画着圈，身下的人敏感的扭了两下。小虎用手臂箍紧他，手指探到腿间，一握上，小虎就发现无心已经微微勃起，吹了声口哨，“这么快就硬了。”

无心牙尖嘴利的回嘴：”老子又没毛病，你是不是阳痿啊，说什么屁话...“还没等他说完小虎就握着他的阴茎撸动起来，没几下就完全勃起了，硬邦邦的抵着小虎的掌心。小虎掰着他的肩把他翻了个面，贴着他的耳朵轻佻的问：“要我怎么操你，嗯？”无心感觉到耳边滚烫的呼气，整个脑子都是混沌的，气急败坏回了句:“有本事你操死我啊！”

小虎挑了挑眉毛低声说：”这么想被我操啊，满足你。“说完放轻力道向后拽住他的头发，使他的下巴扬起来，小巧的喉结暴露出来，在薄薄的皮肤下脆弱的上下滑动着。吻了吻无心的嘴唇，比他想象中更加柔软温热。浅尝辄止的一吻让无心很是不满，用手臂圈住小虎的脖子，让他离自己更近，开始回吻他。小虎把头凑过去让他亲，无心从嘴唇亲到他的喉结，唇齿贴在他的耳边，含糊的说：“操我。“

小虎很少见他这么主动，手开始在腿间肆意捏揉，屈起他的一条腿，在无心绷得笔直的小腿上亲了亲，无心立刻被腿上痒酥酥的触感激起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩。他的吻很轻从小腿一路吻上膝盖，像是瘙痒一般，最后有些迷恋的吻他的大腿内侧，甚至很过分的咬了一口。无心惊慌的抬起头，刚好看到小虎那个意味深长的笑，低头舔了下无心的阴茎，张嘴含了进去，嘴唇包住牙齿，让它尽情享受而不会受伤。湿热的吮吸让无心硬的发疼，手指自然地插进小虎头发里，大胆地摁住他的后脑勺。

嘴里喊着：“慢点...啊，叫你慢点。”小虎真的慢了下来，还伸出一只手在他敏感的腰部抚摸着。

“你，不要...不要再舔了...”无心满脸潮红，难耐的咬着下嘴唇。

小虎没理他，继续有节奏的吞吐着。无心下意识的抬起跨，往他喉咙深处顶，“啊啊...别...要射了。”那快感来的太强烈，无心几乎要哭出来。

小虎的嘴唇却在这时没有预兆的离开了他，无心在这射精的边缘停住难受的扭了扭腰，用脚掌蹭了蹭小虎的大腿。小虎笑了笑起身拉开床头柜，拿出安全套和润滑剂，在心里感谢了一番酒店的贴心，顺便脱掉一直碍事的浴袍。架起无心的一条腿，在股间挤了一大团润滑剂，手指在臀缝来回摩挲，一边亲吻他一边无微不至的用手指给无心扩张，然而里面的情况和以往的干涩不同，他的手指被温软贪婪的肉壁咬住。小虎操了一声，“自己弄过了？”

无心没出声，默认了。小虎把手指屈起来，贴近他的耳朵调侃道：“你今天不是一般的浪啊。”无心被他灵活的手指击溃羞耻的别过脸，发出些细小的鼻音来。

小虎握着自己的阴茎插进去，一开始动得很慢，像是在温柔的讨他欢心。无心却不领情，“肾亏？”小虎听了从鼻腔里发出声笑，这才开始认真，用力的抽插起来。无心只觉得呼吸一窒，攀在小虎背上的手指用力的掐进了肉里。他挺动着腰轻而易举的找到无心最舒服的敏感点，顶的无心骨头都酥了，像是再被撞一下就会骨头散架一般。

小虎始终觉得可以在那条紧而热的甬道里捅得更深，因此撞得一次比一次凶猛，像一头正在猎食的老虎。无心觉得疼但又不想让他看见自己这张受了委屈的脸，用手背微微挡住眼睛，别扭的开口：“不要看我！”小虎失笑，放缓了动作。这是无心最可爱的地方，可爱到让人心动的程度。小虎抓过他的手固定在头顶，决定不仅要看他还要亲他，把他身体的每一寸皮肤都记在心里。

小虎吻了吻无心，喘着气问：“想不想坐到我身上来？”理智尚存的无心摇了摇头，“怂了？那样我插得更深，会很舒服的。”看到无心有一点点动摇，小虎快速和他换了位置 ，插进去从下面狠狠地顶了他一下，这一下无心消受不起，喉咙里发出声控制不住的呻吟。无心口齿不清的让小虎轻点，小虎尝到甜头愈发的贪得无厌起来。上下两张嘴都被堵着，意乱情迷，无心像一艘在大浪里上下颠簸的小船，连呻吟的间隙都没有。

小虎恶狠狠的顶他：“你里面真舒服，又热又紧。”“你闭嘴。”无心眼眶湿润，夹着小虎的腰让他快点。“想射？”小虎看他眼角都沾着汗，有点可怜的样子，心软了。射精之后，无心张开手脚摊在床上，汗湿的头发黏在额头上，腿根麻木，除了发抖之外，做不了别的动作。小虎摘下套子还坏心的拿到无心眼前晃了晃这才扔进垃圾桶。

接了杯水放在床头柜上。小虎把无心的腿又拉开了一些，无心有气无力的反抗他，“你又干嘛。”“看看你被我干成什么样了。”小虎摸了摸穴口的褶子只是有点红肿而已，却转了转眼珠吓唬道：“都被我操得合不拢了。”

“操你妈，变态吧。”无心慌乱的把腿并拢，侧过头看到小虎脸上那意料之中的坏笑，简直想跳起来掐死他。

有些欲望越被藏起来，越是来势汹汹。“我们玩点别的。”说这话的小虎露出个冷不丁要把人拆吃入腹的眼神，无心不由自主的颤了一下。看到他一脸惊慌的模样，恨不得立马把他操到哭，让他哑着嗓子求饶。小虎眼睛眯了眯，突然拦腰一把抱起他，几步就把他带到落地窗前。

眼前突然出现一片斑斓的灯光，上海的夜生活刚刚才开始。无心还没有反应过来，愣愣的看着窗外，20层的高度让他有点晕眩。小虎在他耳边坏心眼的说：“对面的人说不定能看到你，看到你被我干，爽不爽？”说完一只手臂箍着他的腰腹，像怕他散架一样，猛地一顶整根没入。无心身子一颤连尖叫都堵在了喉咙，呆呆盯着玻璃的反光，腿不争气地直打哆嗦，软的站不直。他被小虎塞得满满的，逃也不知到往哪逃。

手掌和膝盖都抵在冰冷的玻璃上，只觉得头晕目眩，膝盖止不住的打颤，惊慌的后退想往小虎怀里躲。这手脚发软的推搡就好像欲拒还迎，小虎干脆利落地将他压在落地窗前，迫不及待大力的抽插起来，性器整根进出，顶得他魂飞魄散。无心睁着一双大眼睛只有眼泪往外流，他是真的害怕，感觉整个屋子都飘了起来。

小虎突然察觉到无心的不对劲，从他身体里退出来。把他翻过来让他背靠着落地窗，小虎被他的样子吓了一跳，无心眼眶通红，眼角随时能挤出一滴水来。”怎么吓成这样？“小虎语气温柔的问，还在他泛红的眼角亲了亲。“我..我..”无心嘴唇哆哆嗦嗦的的说不出话。

小虎抬起他的手臂让他环抱住自己的脖子，伸手扶起他两侧的大腿往上一提，无心被突然托举的双脚离地，惊得四肢立刻捆住了小虎，后背贴着冰冷的玻璃，不需要再做润滑，小虎的阴茎又蛮横地挤了进来。比之前任何一次都凶猛，但身体却诚实的让人绝望，酥麻的感觉一直蔓延到蜷缩着的脚趾尖。

小虎丢了节制，肉体简单粗暴的撞击着，纯粹的快而深，撑开狭窄湿润的甬道把精液射到了最里面。

无心被烫得心脏狠狠跳了一下，快感让他无法自持的颤抖着闭上了眼睛，射在了小虎小腹上。小虎慢慢抽出自己的性器，刚刚射进去的东西顺着无心的大腿流了下来，无心觉得羞耻，把脸埋在小虎颈窝不动了，小虎笑了一下，低头吻他，把他搂进怀里，眼神因为高潮的余韵柔软的像一滩水，亲了亲无心的耳朵。“宝贝儿，我们洗完澡再睡。”无心手臂软软的圈着小虎的脖子，累得一句话都说不出来。

......

很久之后某个夜晚，香锅对着屏幕认真的回答着微博的粉丝提问。“你是喜欢一见钟情还是日久生情，这什么骚问题啊？！”香锅嫌弃的撇了撇嘴。小虎正经的表情里总是藏着某个秘密，听到香锅的话，凑近无心耳边低声说：“我喜欢日久生情。”说完还揽着无心的肩膀摸了摸他的头。无心猝不及防的抖了一下，仓促地看了他一眼，然后露出一个心照不宣的微笑来


End file.
